NARUTO DARE SHOW 2!
by elibear
Summary: second dare show no yoai or yuri sorry guys DARE PLZ!
1. introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto (sadly)

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto (sadly)**

Eli: HEY, HEY, HEY!! Welcome 2 the naruto dare show2!!

Naruto: hey wha-we're back to this nut house?

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOO!!

Eli: YESSSSSSSS!! By the way sailor is no longer co-host (me sad)

Sakura: man…

Eli: my last show got deleted by the network but this one will be better

Neji: and deadlier

Naruto: Eli can I ask u a question?

Eli: yes?

Naruto: why r u dressed like an evil witch?

Eli: oh yeah for Halloween and I learned sorcery to torture you

Kiba: great T.T

Eli: sorry guys this is short **NO YOAI OR YURI!! DARES!! **Only rule other than that go crazy!!

Hinata: oh no


	2. the dares begin

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto in anyway possible but I wish I did

Eli: hey,hey,hey!! were back in business!!!

Pshygirl: yeah!!

Eli: we r here we r now...

Pshygirl: we are hot!!

Naruto: u r stupid

Pshygirl: shut up!!

Eli: don't make me beat u!!

Naruto: grrrr (picking at shock collar)

Eli: as you should know** pshycoticjayandnarutofangirl** is my new co host but just call her pshygirl

Pshygirl: yay!! so lets get this dare on!! this is from nobody foot soldier!!

_**I dare Naruto to summon Gamabuta to sit on the uke (coughcoughsasukecough)  
I dare Gai to pants his eternal rival a.k.a. Kakashi.  
I got one heck of a surprise for hinata, i set you up on a date with...NARUTO!  
Everyone else, i dare you all to rip orochimaru limb from limb**_

Thats all,  
nobody foot soldier.

Naruto: bye u emo son of...

Eli: hey not in this dogo take this dare outside!!!!! i'm not havin u morons tearing up my house!!!

Naruto: summoning jutsu!!!

Eli: noooo!

Pshygirl: run!

**The rest of the cast except for sasuke who was locked in the house was outside while the gigantic gamabuta crashed in eli's house also on sasuke**

Eli: 0_o my house u destroyed my house!!!!

Pshygirl: calm down eat a cookie

Eli: COOKIE!!!

Pshygirl: while she is not killing u naruto I suggest u fix something now!

Eli: too late!!(chokes naruto)

Pshygirl: he cant die yet el!

Eli: (drops naruto) well next dare gai u get to pants kakashi!

Gai: YOSH!!!! YOUTHFUL PANTSING FROM THE GREEN BEAST!!

Kakashi: crap!

Pshygirl: bunnies and kitties?

Eli: fruity just fruity

Kakashi: yeah drink it in

**Even with a broken back sasuke manages to get over his crying and laugh before crying again**

Naruto:hahahahahaha!!! kakashi

Hinata: w-wait I have to...

Eli: yup (fangirl squeal)

Pshygirl: naruhina fangirl?

Eli: yeah!!

Naruto: okay...

Sakura: awwww so sweet

Eli: u shut up cow!

Kiba: burned!!

Naruto: can we get this over with?

Eli: yeah!

Naruto: where do we go?

Eli: ramen shop! I'll kill u later just go!!

Naruto: okay

Hinata: 0////0

Eli: while there out, the rest of u can tear orochimaru up!!

Ten Ten: woohoo!

Neji: cool

Pshygirl: uhh where is orochimaru?

Eli: make a spell

Pshygirl: ohhh! Uhh azarath metrion zinthos!

Eli: yay for teen titans!!!

Orochimaru: hey! What the- this isn't the

Temari: kill him!

Orochimaru: ahhhh!!

TenTen: I need a chainsaw!!

Eli: (rummages through closet) here!!

TenTen: awesome!!!

Pshygirl: why do u?-actually I wont ask

Orochimaru: ahhhhhh!

Gaara: u killed my daddy!!!

Eli: oooh my turn!!

Pshygirl: well while orochimaru is being killed by crazy people lets see how the 2 lovers r doing I know eli put the remote somewhere

Eli:(ripping orochimaru's leg off) remote in closet

Pshygirl: o_0 t-thanks

**Pshygirl opens eli's closet that was still intact to find bombs,M16's, AK47's, kitana's, pocket knives, some steel fans, hand grenades, a jar with a rats heart, a pistol, a human hand, 7 chainsaws,and a remote**

Pshygirl: I need a therapist for what I just saw...(clicks remote)

Eli: OMG!!

Neji: uncle hisashi will skin me

Kiba: GO NARUTO!!!

TenTen: HINATA GO 4 IT!!

Pshygirl: holy crap

Eli: readers if u haven't gotten a clue what is happening I'll give u a hint alley+naruto+hinata+ ramen ayame made with rum inside it = 1 drunken mistake

Temari: dude she better not get pregnant!

Eli: jerry!!!!!,jerry!!,jerry!!!!

Pshygirl: eli! Neji is freakin out!

Eli: fine (claps hands)

Jives: yes miss eli?

Eli: please get master naruto and miss hinata

Jives: of course

Neji: HURRY!! OR I'LL DIE!!!

Jives: i'll be back momentarily

Eli: (claps hands) Jenkins!

Jenkins: yes miss eli?

Eli: fix the house please

Jenkins: of course

**While Eli's butlers jives and jenkins did their work sasuke tried to escape but was trapped by the booby traps laid through eli's yard **

Pshygirl: whoa she came prepared

Jives: retrieved (dropping naruto and hinata)

Jenkins: and rebuild

Eli: sweet

Pshygirl: more dares from eli's friends who couldn't find this website

Eli: cause they are retarded!

Pshygirl: okay these are all the dares from _ Anna, Brianna, Brooke,and Kelly!_

_**Anna: i dare kiba to go in the closet with me**_

Brianna: hinata and naruto must go have sex like NOW!!

Brooke: sasuke must get sakura pregnant!!

Kelly: sakura must kick neji in the nuts!!!! (i hate neji) 

Eli: Anna come on out here!!

**Anna was a girl kinda tall wearing a black jacket with white skulls and black pants with her hair with one pigtail on the side and the rest of her hair flat down wearing glasses holding a yoai book**

Naruto: have fun with the emo chick buddy!

Kiba: o_0 mother...

Anna: lets go dog boy!

Kiba: T.T nooooooooo!

Eli: yessssssssssss!!

Anna: lets go

Kiba: why me! (clawing carpet)

Anna: (dragging kiba)

Eli: bwahahahahahaha! (locks closet dor)

Naruto: I think me and hinata covered this dare already

Hinata: my head hurts...

Eli: well lets skip that one

Sasuke: uh broken back here!

Pshygirl: I will heal u

Sakura: booya!

Sasuke: crap...

Pshygirl: (using healing jutsu)

Sakura: is he ready?

Eli: yeah

Sakura: woooo!

Eli: (throws sasuke in closet) sakura go and do it!

Sakura: yeah!

Eli: but kick neji in the nuts first for kelly's dare

Sakura: die neji!

Neji: ow! My tenders!

Eli: quit crying!

Kiba: HELP RAPE!!!

Eli: oh snap crackle pop rice krispies I for got kiba!! (unlocks closet)

Kiba: what is your problem you friend of a rapist!!

Eli: I forgot kiba sorry

Anna: thats good stuff

Sakura: we're done

Sasuke: (rocking in fetal position) no more leeches mama please i'll be good..

Eli: hahahahaha!

Pshygirl: ya pregnant?

Sakura: (checking test) YES!!!!

Sasuke: crap im a father!

Naruto: abortion exists u know

Eli and Pshygirl: NO ABORTION!!!

TenTen: its bad!!

Eli: yes it is...well it's time to sign out and get rolling!

Pshygirl: well it was fun... REMEMBER POST MORE DARES!!!

Eli: REMEMBER NO YOAI OR YURI!

Pshygirl and Eli: SEE YA!


End file.
